


Business as Usual

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They believed that he was the only one who could control her.  But Dominic knew better than to believe that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 31_days community on lj. The theme was "could you endure such pain at any hand but hers".

They couldn't control her. That much he knew for sure.

As Dominic Sorel maneuvered through the ship's corridors, he could hear the noise grow. For just a moment, he let a smile slip across his lips. The others were always so awkward with her. She'd never listen to them if they couldn't at least pretend to respect her.

A raised voice, a sudden scream and a crash suddenly hurtled through the ship, causing Dominic to run toward her room. What he saw when he arrived mirrored what he had expected to see: a broken vase by the door, a frightened Gulliver huddled clumsily under a pillow, the attendants cowering on one side of the room, and Anemone standing proud and tall at the other side. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked the attendants.

"I…I don't know," said a tall, blond man. "She's uncontrollable."

Anemone laughed. "You're all nothing but a bunch of cowards. Just pathetic little mice. I could crush you under my –"

"Anemone, not now," warned Dominic.

"You're no better," she hissed.

Dominic held his ground as Anemone stormed toward him, her hands held in tense balls. She stopped just in front of him and slapped him with a balled fist, forcing him to stagger slightly. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on yours." He attempted to keep eye contact, careful to make sure that he swallowed back the blood that was beginning to drip inside his mouth. She seemed to be able to smell fear. Best not to show any. "I'm here for you but that doesn't mean that I can just –"

"Just what?" she asked. "You're here for me. Stand up for me!"

_Well_, he thought, _it was what I came here to do_. He turned back to the attendants and said, "You need to leave. I can prepare her for whatever it is that she needs to be prepared for."

"Fine," said the man. "Get her ready. She needs to be in theEND in an hour." With that, the man and his followers calmly walked out of the room.

They were gone. But just as quickly, Anemone had lost interest in what had happened and wandered back to her bed, curling herself into a near fetal position around Gulliver's plump form. "Come on," said Dominic. "You need to get ready for the test."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" Anemone propped herself up on her elbow and made figure eights in Gulliver's fur with the other hand. "What more can I show them? What more can they want?"

"You've had a few rough battles with – "

"That Nirvash…I know," she groaned. "I don't need them to test me to make sure that I'm in 'fighting order.'"

"The Colonel seems to think that you do."

Poorly put. Anemone drew into herself, allowing her arms to go slack as she fell back into the bed. "Oh, is that it." Lazily, she slung her legs over the side and carefully lifted herself onto the floor. "Then I suppose we must get ready."

* * *

Anemone arrived at the hanger with time to spare. She stood slumped next to Dominic, appearing to be formless in her black flight suit. He watched as her eyes circled around the room, obviously looking for someone and disappointed that they were not there. Suddenly, her eyes perked up and she bolted away from Dominic, running toward the familiar form of Colonel Dewey Novak. Dominic had no choice but watch as her features began to glow in his presence and she babbled to him about things only they understood. _He rarely visits her anymore but he's all she ever wants_.

"You did a real number back there, kid."

Dominic started and turned around to see the blond attendant. "I didn't do anything special," he said shyly.

"Oh, you work miracles with her every time. It's like you're the only one who can control her."

"Yeah," he said, his eyes trailing back to Anemone and Dewey, "I suppose so."


End file.
